


The Victim/受害者

by Samante



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 这个可能有过于刺激乃至于是变态。





	1. Chapter 1

孤独的我，  
透过暗蓝色的夜空，  
看见刺眼的电光，  
闪烁在滚滚乌云的边上。  
\--《透过暗蓝色的夜空》[1]

夜晚，远离城镇中心的小树林里。一群人聚集在一座由土石筑成的平顶金字塔周围，每一层的四周都被燃烧的火把所围绕。金字塔底下的正前方架着一个木制的高台，燃的正欢的火焰直冲云霄。

雕刻着精致图案的石质圆盘被架在大金字塔的顶端。一条身上附着细密羽毛的响尾蛇盘绕在最外一圈，而底下的人，他们在祈求着，祈求者他们的神--狄奥提瓦康的太阳神的庇佑。

一群穿着黑白相间，头戴羽毛帽子的辅祭在祭司的带领下跟着乐曲的节拍绕着那堆篝火不停地跳着，每个人的手里都抓着不同的颜色玛瑙职称的匕首。另有一队穿着黑色与白色长及脚踝外袍带着三角形帽子的人，白衣人手里拿着火把而黑衣人则手持长柄镰刀围在最大的那座金字塔形的高台底下，以逆时针的方式绕圈，口里随着祭祀乐曲的节拍在默默念诵。

“狄奥提瓦康的太阳神--托纳提乌啊！吾等祈求你的怜爱。曾有人祈求，汝赐予他们丰收，赐予他们生命，而吾等仅求汝赐予吾等赖以生存的过人的智慧！”忽然间，不知是谁朝篝火里抛了一把什么，篝火瞬间爆燃，火焰直冲夜空。

他们的声音每高一度，那身着盛装的祭司便领着那抬着祭品的人踩着那雕刻着精致莲花图案的台阶往金字塔顶更近一步。而那被困在架子上，被全程布条塞住嘴的金发小男孩早已放弃了无谓的抵抗。他的双臂被困在一根竹竿上，双腿则被并排捆绑在一根直立的杆子上，就像那被钉在十字架上耶稣基督。稍有不同的是，他的背后还有一块用几根竹竿困成的，窄的几乎可以忽略不计的靠板。他双眼无神的看着暗蓝色的夜空，那刺眼的电光在滚滚的乌云边上闪烁。他知道他将会被描述为自愿献身。

“吾等将为你献上最高等的祭品！”登上金字塔最高一阶的祭祀振臂高呼，那黑曜石制成的匕首扎进了祭品的胸膛，献血喷出并留在了祭台的石板上。他的心脏被祭司徒手掏出，高举于空。“请接收吾等的献礼！请赐予吾等过人的智慧！”说完，他用另一把玛瑙制成的小刀切下一小块。并将其分成两份，一块放入跪在那里帮助自己完成祭祀的辅祭口中，一块放入自己嘴里。末了，还念念有词的将沾满鲜血的手在辅祭前额留下一个点。而其它的则扔下高台，让在底下的信徒们分享。

“为了那过人的智慧！”一时间，信徒们纷纷扔下了原本手里拿着的物品从身上掏出小刀，争抢的冲上前想要分一块那个最聪慧男孩的心。仿佛只要吃下他的心脏便能获得对方的聪明才智。

一直在暗中看着这一切的Greg Lestrade想要冲上前去阻止这一切却发现他不止一步都无法挪动，就连声音也发不出。而就在那祭祀刺下那一刀时，他才勉强可以从喉咙里发出一丁点微弱的声音。而就在他推开人群冲到前面的时候，那个原本背对着他，穿着白长袍手持红白相间的玛瑙短刀的人忽然回头。他口里嚼着刚抢到的一小块，鲜血从嘴角滴下，染红了胸前的袍子。那人顶着与他十四岁时别无二致的脸，“Hello，Greg！好久不见，你是否获得了Andrew智慧？”

“是你！是你杀了他！你还记得吗？”那人咽下了口里那一小块，起身将手里剩下的一点向他伸来，“来，吃下去！这是你应得的……来自于托纳提乌的恩赐！”

“来吧！吃下去，吃下去你将拥有Andrew的智慧！这样，你便能企及他的灵魂……这样，你便能与他比肩！”那人手里举着那一小块心脏，每说一句就往Lestrade面前逼近一步。

“我没有……我没有杀了他！我只是……我不不需要他的智慧！”Greg看着他手里的那片还滴着血的心脏，摇着头连连后退。“而，我也没有杀了他！我甚至部人认识他！”

那人脸上带着诡异的笑容，又往前半步，“真的吗？你真的不认识他吗？再好好想想！我亲爱的Greg！我相信你一定能够想起来的！哦，那可怜的Andrew……”

“要不是你逃了，他们又怎么会找上他？呵呵…….”那人一直笑着，“他们会吗？毕竟，被谈话的人是你不是吗？”他语气一转，“不过，也没关系了。换一个祭品，也是祭品。而且，像他那样漂亮又聪明的金发小男孩更加少见。那么，现在……吃下去！”

“不！”被逼连连后退的Greg Lestrade被地上凸起的石头绊倒在地，眼睁睁看着对方讲那片心脏塞进他口中，末了还给他灌了口象征鲜血的葡萄酒助其下咽。

被噩梦惊醒的Lestrade满头大汗的挣扎着从床上支起身，大口喘气的同时还伴着几声似被水呛到气管的咳嗽。“哦，老天……”他拍着自己的胸膛想要把梦中咽下去的东西吐出来。

“梦见什么了？”感到身边异动的Mycroft闭着眼就往边上伸手，想要够到身旁的人却是扑了个空的只摸到了带着对方体温的床铺。“Greg？”

刚刚被吓醒的Lestrade抬手抹了一把从额头上滴下的冷汗，窗外暗蓝色的天空正被滚滚的暗红色的乌云所侵袭，而在乌云的边上，不时的有刺眼的闪电划破安静的天空。‘轰隆！’他闭着眼睛感受着从窗口吹进来的冰冷夜风，“没事。就是梦见了自己第一次开枪杀人…...我跟你说过的，那时候，我曾躲进了一个安条克教会的修道院。虽然我既不是天主教的信徒也不是正教的信徒。”面对男友的关心，Greg只是随口扯了谎。“我就是……”

“你就是无法接受自己真的开枪杀了人。”Mycroft也支起身，拿起床头柜上的雕花玻璃杯，喝了口昨夜剩下的红酒。

Greg看着男友手里那装着红酒的杯子，又想起了梦里被塞进嘴里的那块心脏，瞬间一阵反胃，想吐未吐。“我说，你就不能把睡前一杯酒的习惯改了吗？现在都快变成醒来也一杯酒了。家庭医生是怎么跟你说的来着？”

“Well……虽然我很乐意照你说的做，如果你换一个要求的话。你知道如果没有它……我会比较难入入睡。特别是当你拒绝我某项要求的时候……”Mycroft此时显得有些委屈。

Lestrade揉着额角，“算了，当我没说过。睡吧，明天还得早起。”他看着床头的闹钟显示的数字，拉起被掀开的被子正准备重新躺下。就在此时，放在床头柜的手机适时的响了起来。“Yes？”他的声音里带着些许的疲惫。

“头儿，金士顿附近发现一具未成年人尸体。你需要现在过来一趟……”电话里传来下属的汇报。打算重新躺回去的Lestrade舔了下略干的上嘴唇，叹口气便挂了电话认命的掀起被子起床更衣。

迅速往自己身上套着昨夜胡乱仍在一旁的外衣的Lestrade还是不忘跟睡眼迷蒙的男友交代自己的行程外加嘱咐点什么，“金士顿那边似乎有情况…….底下的人自己搞不定。我得去一趟，早餐估计是赶不回来吃了。我会交代管家给你做些柔软且好咀嚼的东西……今天下午约了医生，你别又忘了你的牙齿！”

“很糟糕吗？”已经躺下的Mycroft又重新撑起身子，口齿不清的问着。显然此刻困倦几乎战胜了一切。

刚将衬衫塞进裤子里的Lestrade此时正整理者自己身上的衣服，“不清楚。说是发现了未成年人的尸体…….具体怎样还要去看过才知道。”刚穿戴好的他搓热自己的双手往自己脸上又快速的揉了几下，“为什么伦敦犯罪分子总是那不安分……”他边抱怨边走出主卧，“我刚才说的你可别忘了，我可不想再听家庭医生的抱怨！”

“Yes！My Lord！”Mycroft那又软又苏的声音从身后传来。

*** ***

“头儿。”几乎是Lestrade刚到，Donovan便贴到跟前来汇报。“死者是一个大约十四到十六岁左右的男生，金发。

冷风吹得Lestrade拉了下外衣的领子，头顶上依旧是快要密布的乌云，原本暗蓝色的夜空此时已经快被暗红色所取代。“除此之外呢？有什么其他的发现？”

“没有很多。不过，有一件事很奇怪。”Donovan斟酌了好长一阵，“受害人的心脏被人挖走了，但是其他的内脏都相对完好。而且，周围还有篝火燃烧过的痕迹……”她双手插在风衣的口袋里，“篝火周围还摆着两个小玩意儿……”

Lestrade皱着眉头朝她指的方向走，“具体是什么？”

“一个泥制的圆盘跟一个金字塔。”Donovan献宝似得说着，“之前从没见过这种事情……尤其是那个圆盘，上面还雕着花纹。心脏没了……你敢信吗？而且，没有任何可以直接证明身份的东西。只有这个……”她喋喋不休的说完，然后交给Lestrade一个空的相框项链。吊坠的背后刻着一个被咬了一口的苹果还有一行全是小写字母拼成句子：“给予你们过人的智慧，alex white。”

Lestrade抬手让她闭嘴，雕刻着花纹的圆盘，金字塔，金发的男孩儿以及失踪了的心脏……这一切怎么都跟他梦里所见的一一对应上了？“他是不是……神童？我是说……智商高于同龄人？”

“有待调查。”Donovan撇着嘴。“头儿，难道你以前见过这事？”

Lestrade歪着头努力回想着，“好像有，又好像没有。应该是在哪里见过相似案件吧。总之，先去附近查一下死者的身份。各种走失案件什么的......”他敲着自己的疼的发涨的脑袋，总不能告诉自己的下属这是自己刚梦见的吧？

“Yes，Sir。”

[1]尼采诗《透过暗蓝色的夜空》  
to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

宗教感情的意义，  
它不取决于对某个神的崇拜，  
它的特点、信念的强大是因为它采取了宗教的形式。  
\--《乌合之众》[1]

多格斯岛。

“今天凌晨经常到附近狩猎的人向警局报的案。”Donovan挑起围着现场的警戒线，“跟上次在金士顿一样。圆形的泥制板跟金字塔，一样的没有心脏。”  
刚到警局就被拖来现场的Lestrade现在非常庆幸自己刚才没有把从家里带出来的三明治给先啃了。“这简直！”他看着刚才警员们拍好的现场照片。

“他只是个孩子，谁跟他有什么深仇大恨吗？”他面前地上的少年，他的双手原本被拉开捆在一根长杆上，双脚并拢捆在另一根上。胸口被利器直接刺穿并划开，根据他死时的表情来看，凶手极有可能是在他还未断气的时候便掏出了他的心脏。

至于身后那靠着的窄的几乎可以忽略不计的用几根竹子捆成的木板。此刻更是沾满了早已凝固的血。“有在附近找到他的心脏吗？”

“没有。”Donovan用证物袋套着这次在现场发现的圆形泥制板、金字塔还有跟上次一样的相框项链，交到Lestrade手里。相框项链背后还是跟上次一样刻有一个咬了一口的苹果以及一句全用小写字母拼成的话，不过是人名有所改变。“给与你们过人的智慧，blair smith。”

Lestrade看着下属递过来的证物袋，跟正朝这边走来的侧写师招招手，“这边！Cecil！”

“跟上次一样？”带着金丝眼镜的侧写师，快速的看了下对方手里的证物袋，“上次的名字查到了，是伦敦某个中学里的学生，一周前曾报走失。还有，你上次的猜测没错，他的确非常的聪明。不仅是对比同龄人，事实上，他的智商高达一百四十六。”

被证实了想法的Lestrade不仅没有感到高兴反而显得更加的心事重重，他那天做过的梦真的只是一个梦吗？还是说，他曾经也真的经历过这样的事情？  
“有什么新的想法吗？”Cecil见他一言不发，“你知道的，光是一两件案子根本无法完成一份十分准确的侧写。”

沉默不言的Lestrade在认真的回想着他那个诡异的梦境，‘是你！是你杀了他！你还记得吗？’那个顶着与他十四岁时一模一样的脸的人，手里拿着那块滴着鲜血的人心正一步一步的逼向他。‘来，吃下去！这是你应得的，来自托纳提乌的恩赐！’不知为何，他的耳畔此时响起了那个人的话语。“不！”他用力的拍打自己的前额，小声的反驳那回响于耳边的话语。片刻之后，他才看向身旁的侧写师。“这句话应该是我问你吧？毕竟，我又不是侧写师。Well…..有什么想法没有？”

“Well…..”Cecil手里拿着那个证物袋，“首先，我们看这块圆形的泥板。它上面外圈雕刻的是印第安人的羽蛇神，中间的人脸跟边上其他的纹样也都暗指着太阳。而这个金字塔，很多地方都有金字塔，形状各种各样。而这个……”他颠了下那个小金字塔，“外形上更接近于印第安人或者是玛雅人的金字塔。”

Lestrade看着他，“所以，你认为这是一种祭祀？”

“这也不一定。”Cecil十分注意自己的措辞，“有些部落会将人的一部分拿回去当成战利品，你知道美洲的一些部落。他们会把敌人的头砍下来带回去用某种技术将其缩小后挂起来……现在暂时不清楚他们的心脏是被人带回去当成战利品了还是……”Cecil停了下来，因为他实在是无法将吃下去这种恶心的字眼说出口。

“好吧。先把东西带回去，让实验室过一遍。看看能不能找到更多的线索。”Lestrade招呼众人准备收队，“对了，那个学生……你是怎么找到的？”

Cecil摊手，“我没有找到，是Sherlock找的。他黑进了警局的系统……”

“好吧。”

处理完剩余的事情之后回到家的Lestrade发现时间已经是夜里十一点三刻，而今天早上出门前Mycroft曾跟他说让他早些回来，就算晚些也不能超过十点半。现在才想起这档子事的Greg Lestrade顾不上洗脸，只是匆匆的把外套脱下随便仍在一个地方就一路小跑的赶往卧室。当他刚推开们的时候，看见自己的男友还没入睡，穿着丝质睡袍再看文件。“抱歉，今天那个案子……一忙起来我给忘了。”

“嗯。”埋首于文件的Mycroft只是小声的应了句，连眼神的都没有给他一个。

心情忐忑的Lestrade慢慢的走向在那另一头坐着的男友，“是一个很奇怪的案子，已经两起了……死者都是十四到十六岁的学生，全部都被人生掏心脏，而且心脏全部都失踪了。”

“两起都？”Mycroft翻着文件的手略顿了一下，终于是抬起头来看向他。“年龄是十四到十六？”不知为什么Lestrade觉着男友看向他的眼神带上了一丝担忧，“高智商？”

Lestrade不知道为什么他会知道的这么清楚他猜可能对方今天见过了自己的幼弟，他点头，“其中一个孩子的智商据说有一百四十六。Sherlock有说了什么其他的吗？我知道Cecil去找过他……”

“Sherlock？哦，我没去见过他。”Mycroft合上面前的那份文件，“也许他会对这个案子感兴趣……就是他现在手上还有几个案子没解决。所以我估计他能给你的帮助也相当有限……”

Mycroft看着还穿着早上出去时那身衣服的Greg，“你不去洗一下？桌上还留着你那一份，不过你得先热一下。”

“知道了。我一会儿自己会去弄的。”早就走进淋浴间的Lestrade在里面大声的答着话。 

Mycroft叹口气放下手里的文件走到浴室门外，“事实上，Greg。我想说的是，你能不能把这个案子交出去……”他思衬着自己的用词，“我们已经很久没有一起用餐了，你看看今天这个情况……这个案子并非必须你来处理……”了解过往并联系Lestrade近来的睡眠状况的Mycroft还是觉得不要把不该说的事情说出来比较好。“而且不得不说的是，你最近睡眠质量实在是太差了。”

“你不想让我继续跟这个案子，为什么？”满身泡沫的Lestrade把浴室的门打开一条缝，看着站在外面的男友，“有什么事情我需要知道吗？”

Mycroft的眼睛在眼眶里转了一圈，决定还是扯个谎大概会比较安全。“我并没有不想你……好吧。其实这个案子也许会牵扯到一些高层，我也是刚收到的消息……我不想你牵扯太深。”

“是这样吗？”Greg直勾勾的看着男友的双眼，刚要继续说什么，放在洗手台上的电话就响了起来。“看来很遗憾，这事似乎不能如你愿了Mycroft。”他把电话举起了给对方看，“看起来又有新情况。”

Mycroft撇撇嘴，“好吧，那你注意保护好自己……各种意义上。”

*** ***

“头儿，这！”Lestrade最终还是没能如愿准时回家泡澡再吃点东西躺回床上入睡，而是他刚冲完身上的泡沫就接到了来自下属的电话。‘头儿，有个中学英文教师被人家门口给捅了。据说是有人在社区的网络上发布了消息，指认他就是那两起杀人掏心案子的凶手。是当年那个祭司：Cedric Land’他急匆匆的赶往医院，从电梯间出来便看见Donovan再招手。

Lestrade理了下刚才慌乱套上身的衣服，“有目击者吗？”

“没有。今天可是周五，这个时间点外出就餐的人可都还没回来。这里可是充满酒鬼的英格兰，晚餐后不去酒吧再坐一会你觉得可能吗？”Donovan挑着眉，交给他一个平板，“点开那个连接就能看见了。”

Lestrade点开平板上的那个连接，跳出一个社区网的页面。上面放着一个男人的照片，虽然不是正面但的确不碍于分辨他的容貌。照片下面还附有此人的姓名，年龄，家庭住址以及手机通讯号码。在信息的最底下有一行全是小写字母拼成句子：‘就是这个人杀死了那两个男孩，他就是当年的那个祭司！这种人居然能成为教师？杀人凶手站在你们的眼前，而你们却还不认识！他就是当年的那个祭司！’Greg仔细的看完了页面上所显示的全部信息后才抬起头，“所以你的意思是在这充满酒鬼的英格兰这位教师在学校门口遇袭了？他叫什么来着？”

“发现他的人也就是报案人是这么说的。Edgar Forster”Donovan转头看了看接到通知刚匆忙赶来的受害人家属，“头儿，受害人家属来了。”

“那么证据呢？”他戳着屏幕上的内容。

Donovan又转头去看了下受害人家属，“除了年龄一致其他的我们无从得知。当年Cedric White尚未成年，而且又是受人诱导……他根本没有公开上庭。公开的只有当年的那个引诱他的人，而且他也已经死了。”

Greg把平板塞到她手里，“你去问问她知不知道这个……”接着他指着门口，“我到外头去打个电话，让人查一下这到底是从哪里发出来的。还有，那上面提到的什么祭司……回头你打给Cecil让他给出一个合理的解释或推测如果他还是说无法完全侧写的话。” 

“Sherlock，是我。我需要你帮我查点东西……对，就是Cecil找过你的那个案子。我现在给你一个连接，你帮我查一下到底是谁从哪里用什么发布出来的。我需要具体的定位……越快越好，对。”挂了电话后，Lestrade靠在大楼的外墙上，嘴里又重新叼上了那一根不知什么时候被他放到上衣口袋里的香烟，点燃，猛吸两口。脑子里正一帧一帧的回放他一周前的那个梦。

[1]见古斯塔夫.勒庞《乌合之众》  
To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

历史上的大事件都是群体宗教感情  
而非孤立的个人意志的结果。  
在这些事件的深处，总找不到绝对权力者  
而是群体灵魂的运作。  
\--《乌合之众》[1]

“知道我们找你来是做什么了吧？小鬼？”被莫名其妙带来废弃校舍的Greg被人围在一个空旷教室的中间，角落里堆着的老旧桌椅油漆斑驳，屋子里笼罩着一股子霉味。

Lestrade两手垂在身体两边，紧张的揉搓着校服的外袍。“我……我不知道。”他紧张的看着将他围起来的那几个男生。“事实上，我根本不明白你们之前说的事情……全部都不明白。”他强调着，声音确有些苍白无力。

“如果到时候我们看不见你的人……你知道后果的吧？”领头的那人边笑边抬手抚摸着Lestrade的脸。

边上的几个男生已经有些不耐烦，“Cedric你跟他废话那么多干嘛？找人看着他，到点了就把人捆到现场得了。”

“如果我是你们......我就会赶紧离开这里而不是依旧站在这里威胁人。”一个穿着他们初等学院外袍，看起来却只有十一岁光景的小男生靠在门口。没人看见他是什么时候到的，“再过不到五分钟就会有人上来清理，你们也知道这里要被拆了吧？”面对那群人他似乎毫无畏惧。

有个男生想要上前揍他，却被那个叫Cedric的男生给拦了下来。“别冲动。他是不能动的人…..”Cedric将他从上到下看了个遍，“Holmes家的小鬼……不能用真是可惜了……”说这话的时候他的眼睛直勾勾的盯着Mycroft的胸口。“撤吧，反正要怎么样也不是现在……”

“他们跟你说的时间是什么时候？”Mycroft抬脚走到Greg面前，伸出手。“Mycroft Holmes。”

Greg此刻觉着有些好笑，自己明明要比面前的人要年长几岁，却要沦落到被对方搭救的境地。“很重要吗？”他把脸转向校舍的窗口，“你也听见了，如果到时候他们看不见我的话……会有后果……”

Mycroft用手里的木棍戳着面前的地板，“如果你出现的话同样也是会有后果，而且那种后果不是你跟你家人能够承受的。”Mycroft看着起灰的地面，事实上，无论对方是否出现，那种后果都不是他能够都接受的。

Mycroft很清楚Cedric跟他说的事情是什么，献与托纳提乌之仪式。每年都举行一次的仪式，每次会准备两位祭品，虽然会用到的也只有一位。当然，是最聪明也最漂亮的那一位。那些信徒们相信将他的生命献给狄奥提瓦康之神，能够使其愉悦，再食下此人的心脏则可以让自己获得来自托纳提乌的恩赐—过人的智慧。

在此之前Mycroft虽有耳闻，但却非眼见，不可为实。但据前几日的消息，看来活人取心的事情已经确定无疑。“午夜十二点，这里见。如果你不想死的话……”

“现在，躺下了，看着我手里的这个怀表。”当Lestrade按着对方说的时间来到废弃校舍的时候，里面的摆设不知什么时候已经变了个样。他按着跟Mycroft站在一起的人的要求躺下，看着他手里那个左右摇摆的怀表，随着他话语声调的变化逐渐进入沉睡。“从现在开始，你不再是那个智商在一百四十以上的Greg.Lestrade。你只是一个一般人，长相一般，智力一般…..能力也一般。你喜欢格斗，擅长运动……你从来没有见过我们，也不曾听说过托纳提乌之祭……”

随着那人的一个响指，Greg Lestrade张开眼，“你们是谁？为什么我会在这里？”然而面前的人并没有回答，只是朝门外没人的地方点了个头。“现在，我送你回你的寝室……Greg。”

夜晚，远离城镇中心的小树林里。一群人聚集在一座由土石筑成的平顶金字塔周围，每一层的四周都被燃烧的火把所围绕。金字塔底下的正前方架着一个木制的高台，燃的正欢的火焰直冲云霄。

一年一度的托纳提乌之祭又开始了。雕刻着精致图案的石质圆盘被架在大金字塔的顶端。一条身上附着细密羽毛的响尾蛇盘绕在最外一圈，而底下的人，他们在祈求着，祈求者他们的神--狄奥提瓦康的太阳神的庇佑。

一群穿着黑白相间，头戴羽毛帽子的辅祭在祭司的带领下跟着乐曲的节拍绕着那堆篝火不停地跳着，每个人的手里都抓着不同的颜色玛瑙职称的匕首。另有一队穿着黑色与白色长及脚踝外袍带着三角形帽子的人，白衣人手里拿着火把而黑衣人则手持长柄镰刀围在最大的那座金字塔形的高台底下，以逆时针的方式绕圈，口里随着祭祀乐曲的节拍在默默念诵。

“狄奥提瓦康的太阳神--托纳提乌啊！吾等祈求你的怜爱。曾有人祈求，汝赐予他们丰收，赐予他们生命，而吾等仅求汝赐予吾等赖以生存的过人的智慧！”忽然间，不知是谁朝篝火里抛了一把什么，篝火瞬间爆燃，火焰直冲夜空。

们的声音每高一度，那身着盛装的祭司便领着那抬着祭品的人踩着那雕刻着精致莲花图案的台阶往金字塔顶更近一步。而那被困在架子上，被全程布条塞住嘴的金发小男孩—Andrew White早已放弃了无谓的抵抗。

他的双臂被困在一根竹竿上，双腿则被并排捆绑在一根直立的杆子上，就像那被钉在十字架上耶稣基督。稍有不同的是，他的背后还有一块用几根竹竿困成的，窄的几乎可以忽略不计的靠板。他双眼无神的看着暗蓝色的夜空，那刺眼的电光在滚滚的乌云边上闪烁。他知道他将会被描述为自愿献身，虽然他不是他们的第一目标，但也是不错的目标！

此刻的他默默忍受着一切，他听闻今晚的祭祀会有人来将他们一网打尽，虽然他不清楚这个事情是否是真的。但是，有希望总是好的。他在心里祈求着他的上帝，祈求着真的有这件事，也祈求者他们能够在这些人用那柄黑玛瑙制成的短刀扎进他胸口，挖出他心脏之前能够到来。

“吾等将为你献上最高等的祭品！”登上金字塔最高一阶的祭祀振臂高呼，那黑曜石制成的匕首扎进了祭品的胸膛，献血喷出并留在了祭台的石板上。‘来不及了……’在他们扎下那一刀的时候Andrew White绝望的闭上了眼睛。

“啊！”疼痛使他失去控制的睁开眼睛，想要高声尖叫，他不停地抽搐着。他能听见血液滴落在地面的声音，也能感受到生命正在一秒一秒的离他远去。但是，遗憾的是，他的嘴被人全程用布条塞着，所以，他只能发出类似‘呜呜’的声音。

他的心脏被祭司徒手掏出，高举于空。“请接收吾等的献礼！请赐予吾等过人的智慧！”说完，他用另一把玛瑙制成的小刀切下一小块。并将其分成两份，一块放入跪在那里帮助自己完成祭祀的辅祭口中，一块放入自己嘴里。末了，还念念有词的将沾满鲜血的手在辅祭前额留下一个点。而其它的则扔下高台，让在底下的信徒们分享。

“为了那过人的智慧！”一时间，信徒们纷纷扔下了原本手里拿着的物品从身上掏出小刀，争抢的冲上前想要分一块那个最聪慧男孩的心。为了他们心中的信仰，或是私欲。

那个顶着与他一模一样脸庞的人，向他递过来一块滴着鲜血的新鲜的人心。“来，吃下去！这是你应得的……来自于托纳提乌的恩赐！”

Lestrade再次被梦中的那些过于景象所惊醒，仿佛当时他就在现场，仿佛他就是那群施暴者的一员。他擦着额上的冷汗，身上的睡衣已经湿透。Lestrade看着床头那个响的正欢的手机，身上阻止想要起身的男友，“你继续睡吧，我没事。出去接个电话。”

“难道又有受害者？”Greg从冰箱里取出一听啤酒，拉开，灌下一大口。

电话里Donovan的声音有些不是很清晰，“没有。头儿，受害人Edgar Forster醒了。他否认他就是Cedric Land，他声称根本就不知道什么是托纳提乌之仪。还有，网上那则消息的来源找到了，据那个怪胎说，是通过预付费电话连接网络发出去的。发消息的人是Andrew White的哥哥，就是当年Cedric Land涉案时的那个受害者。据说是因为他母亲无法忍受丧子所以精神一直饱受折磨，他们一家一直都有跟私人侦探联系，想要找出当年的那个祭司。”  
“有什么证据能够将Edgar Forster跟Cedric Land联系到一块吗？”Lestrade摇着手里的啤酒罐。

电话里Donovan的声音断断续续，“我们把Edgar Forster的档案快翻了个底朝天，没有发现任何可以将他跟当年那个案犯Cedric Land联系到一起的任何字眼。事实上，他不仅没有任何前科而且还信用良好没有负债……根据他的个人档案，他甚至不曾在案发地生活过……”

“那他的女朋友还是未婚妻怎么说？”

电话里传来对方停车的声音，“她说她没有大厅对方过去的习惯，她比较安住于当下。而且她说，他们都觉得这样会比较好。毕竟她曾经有过两段令人不快的婚姻……”

“好吧。”线索似乎又断了，此刻的Greg特别想要去抽一根。“密切关注是否还有类似的案件发生，尤其是在Edgar入院之后。”

[1]见古斯塔夫.勒庞《乌合之众》  
To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

对群体给与恰当的影响，  
它就会为自己所信奉的理想慷慨赴死。  
同情心很快就会变成崇拜……  
\--《乌合之众》[1]

“你不能总这样掐着我的早餐时间让我出来……你要知道我已经有一段时间没有好好跟Mycroft在家里吃过饭了。他闹起情绪来……”Greg Lestrade跟着下属身后，走进了设于肯伍德府的警局，“这次什么情况。”

Donovan指着早就在那里跟当地警局负责人交谈的Cecil，“第三起案件，未遂。他还没来得及动手就被附近早起钓鱼的几个人逮个正着。这次的受害人Connor Carter已经录好了口供暂时送回家中，嫌疑人叫Kevin Lance，十六岁，是多格斯岛附近社区中学的学生……头儿，刚好就是Edgar Foster任职的那个学校。而且，我们跟他确认过……Edgar Forster刚好就是他的英文授课教师。”

“Well……好吧。鉴于之前Edgar Foster遇袭案Andrew White的哥哥Darren White正在被控告蓄意伤人以及谋杀。虽然在他那曾经受害人家属背景下陪审团跟法官也不会愿意给他定什么重罪，而且媒体也……你知道的。”Lestrade摸了摸口袋想要掏出烟盒，“这次只是他一个人在行凶吗？因为根据以前的卷宗，那可是很多人一起……”

Donovan点头，“据目击证人说就他一人。Edgar Foster的遇袭案已经把他描绘成了受害者，不过鉴于行凶者曾经的受害人家属背景和Edgar的伤势，估计会判个社区服务什么的吧？如果他认罪状态良好。”

刚才还在跟本地警局的人谈话的Cecil走过来搂着Lestrade的肩膀从他口袋里掏出烟盒抢了一根。“好吧，事情到这里已经定性了。就是防印第安的太阳神祭祀，刚才我也见过了那个学生。他的精神似乎跨越了某种界限，也就是说平时他看起来与普通人无异。但是在某种特定条件下他的确相信自己是印第安人，也的确相信吃了对方的心脏能够得到来自托纳提乌的恩赐，得到过人的智慧。”

“所以，我们要找的变态疯子原来是个正常人？”Lestrade也从烟盒里取出一根，“如果你半个月前跟我说这话，我一定揍死你！”

Cecil笑着跟他走出警局大厅，两人站在花坛的一角点燃香烟。“事实上，我在原来的地界有个朋友，算是我的导师。他曾经跟过Andrew White的那个案子，所以这个案子一开始的时候我就去找他打听过以前的一些消息。”他看着站在身边的Greg犹豫着要不要说出口。

“然后呢？”Lestrade不是看不出他眼里的犹豫，开玩笑般问道。“当年那个案子有什么不可告人的内幕吗？你不是要告诉我你父亲当年审理此案的时候跟被告做过什么交易吧？”

Cecil也被他的话逗笑，“我父亲？交易？你是第一天认识他吗？”他猛吸了两口，然后从怀里拿出一个牛皮纸袋，看起来东西不算多。“你做好心理准备了吗？”

“什么事情非要搞得这么什么神神秘秘？”说着Greg就要伸手去够他手里的那个纸袋，“跟本案有关系还是跟我有关系？”见对方还是不说话，“天，我说Cecil。你这个表情就好像当初Mycroft拿出戒指跟前求婚之前一模一样……你该不是想要跟他抢人吧？”

Cecil耸肩，“算了吧。跟大魔王抢人？我又不是嫌活得太长了……这里面是你们没有权利查看的Edgar Forster更换身份前的个人档案，还有几张当年的调查记录的影印件。还有上头不让你继续跟他的遇袭案是有理由的，你看过里面的内容你就清楚了。”

“什么意思？”察觉他话中有话，Greg接过那个纸袋，打开。在最上面的一张露出了一个少年的证件照，那模样显然就是年少时的Edgar Forster。“这么说，他就是Cedric Land？”Lestrade忽然觉得一阵头晕，“看来这案子又要往当年那方向走了。”

Cecil掐掉手里的烟，“我看未必。首先，Kevin Lance并没有直接指证是Edgar Foster指使他干的，第二，你也没有直接证据证明Edgar Forster教唆他的学生犯罪，第三，根据当年的协议内容，任何人都不能公开Cedric Land的任何新身份信息。”他指着Lestrade手里的那个纸袋，“也就是说，里面的东西是绝密的。看完记得毁了。我跟此事无任何关系！”Cecil也不知道自己给他那几分调查记录的做法是对的还是错的，万一发生了什么意外状况导致对方想起之前的事情……那么，毫无疑问的他会被Mycroft给徒手撕成两半。

*** ***

已经午夜十二点还坐在外厅拿着啤酒发呆的Lestrade是很少见的，平常忙碌的工作让他到家就只想倒头就睡，睡到地老天荒。要不是白天Cecil的那个表情他早就打开那个文件袋取出里面的东西看完睡觉了。

“Greg？你怎么还坐在外面？”Mycroft朝他走来，手里同样拿着一份未看完的文件。“这是什么东西？”他看着被Lestrade摆在圆桌上的文件袋。

Lestrade灌了一口酒，“没什么。Cecil今天交给我的，说是跟最近的那个案子有关的以前陈年旧案的一些资料。”说着他打开那个文件袋从里面拿出那几页资料，其实也就一共五页纸，其中三页还是Cedric Land的个人档案。

“嗯。Cedric Land……”Mycroft几乎是从鼻腔里喷出的声音，“令人作呕的食人族。”

Lestrade看了眼自己的男友，“你知道这件事？”他还没来得及翻到下面的调查记录，就已经被对方夺走了。

“嗯，怎么说呢？如果我说我完全不清楚这件事那么我一定是在撒谎。”Mycroft看着手上的两页纸，“我们有过协议的吧？不可以跟对方撒谎什么的……”  
Lestrade点头，“没错。所以呢？你是打算现在要跟我坦白什么吗？”

“坦白说不上，就是我不太想让你从别人嘴里知道这件事。”Mycroft把刚才的那两张纸交还到他手上，“你还记得我曾经让你不要继续跟这案子吗？就是因为之前Cedric Land涉及的那个案子……”Mycroft避重就轻的说，“那时候我还没有进入那个学校，虽然Uncle Rudi也没想让我进去，因为他觉得虽然那个学校招收的大多是一些神童，你知道。但是他觉得伊顿更适合我……”

Lestrade呷了口啤酒，“但是你还是去了那个学校？为了那个案子？”

“就去了一两个月。”Mycroft指着他重新交还他的那两张纸，“如果你看过那两张纸，你就会清楚。为什么我之前跟你说让你不要再跟下去。”

听了对方的话，Lestrade重新拿起那两张调查记录，上面是多年前的那起杀人取心案的一部分记录。上面写着据祭司Cedric Land本人交代，原本他们相中的人不是死者Andrew White而是另一名为Greg Lestrade的十四岁男生。但因对方半路被人劫走，无奈之下才让死者顶替而上。“Greg Lestrade？认真的？你不是那个意思吧？”他扬着手上的两张调查记录。

“Well……你很清楚，我就是那个意思。”Mycroft双手交叉撑着下巴，“当年Uncle Rudi也有插手，而我是作为诱饵被送进去的，虽然并不成功。不过，好在也能把他们一网打尽了。”

Lestrade一脸迷茫，“那我为什么没有记忆？我甚至不记得我曾经在这个学校待过人，不对！我的档案里……”提到档案，他明白了。他面前的人想要改谁的档案不可以？甚至是伪造一份都完全没问题！“好吧，那他们为什么会……”

“认为吃了比他们聪明的人的心可以获得那个人的智慧？”Mycroft咬着下唇，“如果我能明白为什么那么我也就跟他们差不多了。”他拿起对方的那罐啤酒喝了口，已经不够冰冷的啤酒此时喝起来苦味更重些。“当年那群少年……好吧，事实是，如果你给一个群体施加了适当的影响力，那么，它就会为自己所信奉的理想慷慨赴死。杀人或者协助谋杀也是一样的道理。我想犯罪心理上应该有讲过……虽然这属于大众心理的范畴。”他靠在椅背上，“事实上，有些事情并不是以个人意志的结果。在暴力事件里，你甚至无法找到一个真正的掌权者。[2 ]”

“上面提到你被半路劫走了，是因为我们对你的第一次催眠并不成功。你还是被他们的人的带走了，是Uncle Rudi底下的人发现并半路把你劫走的。至于Uncle Rudi他们是否对你进行过二次或者三次催眠好让封闭了你那段噩梦一样的记忆我并不清楚，不过我向他们一定有进行过，并且也成功了。”

Lestrade忽然觉着有些好笑，“那这么说，最近我梦见的那些事情都是真的了？那些金字塔，祭祀，杀人取心并且……并且吃了？”他突然觉得一阵恶心，“这实在是太恶心了。”

“不。你并没有真的到过那个祭祀的现场，更不要提你吃过谁的心。”Mycroft否认，“我说了，你是被半路劫走的。所以，他们之前给你服用过什么或者对你进行过怎么样的催眠我并无法知晓。”

Lestrade此刻是真的松了口气，“但是，当年的那个教师……教唆他们杀人的那个。那些学生……”

“只要你适当的利用一下别人的同情心你就会真的，从同情变成崇拜是意见很简单的事情。再加上他们自己的私欲，已经不同程度的从众心理……水到渠成，不是吗？”Mycroft表示这种事本来就很简单，你看看我再看看Sherlock。你身边这么多个中好手然而你居然还没看清？

Lestrade还是无法接受因为他的原因而导致另一个人被杀，“所以我这是间接杀了他。”

“不，不是这样的。”Mycroft伸手握住男友的手，“是他们的私欲杀了Andrew，他们太自以为是，他们总以为自己可以站在世界之巅。却忘了自己至始至终只是一个平庸者，平庸是平庸者的墓志铭！”[3]

[1][2]见古斯塔夫.勒庞《乌合之众》  
[3]改自：高尚是高尚者的墓志铭。  
To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

在是非善恶之外，  
还有一片空间，  
我将在哪里与你相见。  
\--鲁米[1]

警局，刑讯室。

‘嘭！’Donovan将Cecil交给Greg的那份影印资料砸在桌面上，打开边上的录音器，“现在是警员Donovan与探长Lestrade针对Kevin Lance质控嫌疑人Edgar Forster教唆其杀人的罪名进行询问。本次询问将会被保密，任何人不得外泄。参与者……”

“好了，现在……Edgar Forster我是否应该称呼你为Cedric Land？”Donovan低头看了眼那份影印的个人档案。

对面的Edgar Forster笑着对她说，“根据当年的协议，你手上的那份资料不能外泄。而根据你的职级你根本无权翻阅那份资料。你知道我可以告你的吧？”

“你告诉我们，你不是Cedric Land！”Lestrade按住了即将失去控制的下属，“就算根据当年协议你的新身份不可以随便外泄。但是面对警察根据某特定案件的问询你还是必须要据实回答。但是，面对我们的问询你却选择了撒谎。”

Edgar Forster悠闲的靠在椅背上，“事实上，我对谁都说我是Edgar Forster。自从我十七岁那年开始我就不再是Cedric Land而是Edgar Forster…….是Darren White发布了我的消息，导致我被人捅伤在学校门口，我有什么错？”

“那是因为你杀了他的弟弟！还吃了他弟弟的心脏，他的母亲是怎么过来的你有想过吗？你这个杀人食心的变态！”Donovan被他激怒了，双手狂拍着面前的桌子。“像你这样的人就该跟当年的那个主犯一样烂在里面！”

“Donovan警员你不能怎么跟我的委托人这么说话，你这是暗示他跟当年的主犯是同一种人。然而他当年也只是受人蛊惑而且我的委托人当时还是未成年人……这个案子在很久以前就已经定案了。”Forster的律师瞪着眼在警告她。

面对她的质控与质问，Edgar Forster还是面不改色。“说起这，你倒不如问问你身边的那个亲爱的探长Greg Lestrade？当年要不是你没来，死的人怎么回事他Andrew White？死的人应该是你啊！哈哈哈……”

“所以，这么些年来你根本就没有认为杀人食心是错的？你有反思过吗？哪怕是一秒钟？”Donovan很想要拿椅子砸到他脸上，但她却不想因为这样的人渣而受到什么处罚甚至是诉讼。“我想我的律师刚才已经说得很清楚了，你不能拿这个来说事。而且，那一份资料据我说知，到我死之前都应该是绝密的。反思？为了获取过人的智慧吗？为什么我要因此而反思？这有错吗？”

Lestarde握着杯子的手，手指已经泛白了。Donovan并不知道他用了多少力气，她只是觉得那个玻璃杯就快他捏碎了。Greg强忍着朝对面泼水的冲动，“你是否教唆过Kevin Lance用某种方式取出人心献祭给托纳提乌，也就是进行托纳提乌之仪就可以获得来自狄奥提瓦康的太阳神的眷顾并将得到过人的智慧？”

“无可奉告。”

Donovan看了一眼Lestrade接着问，“你是否曾经跟他提过你就是祭司Cedric Land？是否说过你曾经的老师也就是Andrew White案的主谋Scott Carter与你早年的经历以博取同情？”

“无可奉告。”

“我说，你们这样下去是不行的。”Cecil进来的时候刚好看见Edgar Forster跟他的律师走出大门，“我跟你说过的，Greg。这个案子不可能跟以前那个走一样的流程！就算Kevin Lance未成年或许会走Cedric Land一样的流程让他换个身份换个地方继续生活，但Edgar Forster或者说是Cedric Land都不可能会有跟Scott Carter一样的结果。”

Donovan死死的捏着手里的卷宗，“为什么不可能？凭什么不可能？”

“因为！我说过，他们在精神状态上跟Scott Cater是不一样的！”Cecil的声音高了一个度，“如果说，Scott Cater只是为了自己的变态的心理去诱骗学生犯罪的话。那么，毫无疑问的，无论是Cedric Land还是当年一起实施犯罪的那群学生还是Kevin Lance来说，他们在某种程度上，的确认为Scott Cater的话是正确的。即，把比他们更聪明的人杀了并趁他断气前掏出他的心脏献给所谓的狄奥提瓦康的太阳神并且分食之，就能得到他的眷顾并且得到过人的智慧这件事，是真的存在。”

Lestrade抓了下自己的头发，“那么你的意思是，有可能他们都会被判无罪？”

“那倒也不会，精神病院待着估计是最好结果。总之，不会是你们想要的那种结果。英国已经废除死刑很久了，还记得吗？而且就算死刑没有被废除，法官跟陪审团也会根据他们的现实状况来量刑。必须一命抵一命的时代已经一去不复返了。”

甚是沮丧的Donovan苦笑着走向茶水间，“非常感谢您今日份的提醒。”

“不得不说的是，能说动Kevin Lance站出来指证Edgar Forster已经是不小的进步了。要知道当年，可没有人站出来指证Scott Cater。”Cecil适时的安慰他们。

“案子不是已经差不多了吗？怎么还不睡？”Mycroft手里拿着一杯红酒，看着到点了还站在窗边看风景的男友。虽然，他不认为半夜十一点的窗外有什么好的景色，尤其是在乌云即将遍布整个夜空，暴雨竟将来袭之时。怎么想都还是他比较好看不是吗？要比的话，他当然还是觉得自己比较看好或者自家男友的赤裸的身体？如果，对方的嘴里再发出某种情欲的声音的话……

“我只是在想，一味地追求过人的智慧真的对的吗？甚至是通过杀人食心这种方式？”Greg回想着今日Edgar Forster在刑讯室里的几个问题。‘我追求智慧有什么错？难道那些不择手段获取钱财的人就比我高尚吗？还是说你们为了口腹之欲而杀的动物不算谋杀？你们都说Andrew White别无选择，根本没有反抗的能力！难道那些被你们以食用或者使用为目的杀害的动物们就有能力反抗吗？你们跟我又有什么不同？你们又高尚在哪里？！’

Mycroft走过到他身旁陪着他一起吹着夜晚的凉风，“Well……我并不能回答你他的追求是否则是正确的。因为，每个人都有他们自己的追求与想法，旁人无权指责。但是他的做法很显然……过于极端也过于血腥暴力。以这种方式……我想这不太会被大多数人所接受。这是一个属于大众道德范畴的问题，我想？而我并非这方面的专家。”

“Well…..我就是有点……没法接受他的一些……观点。虽然，也无从反驳就是了。”Lestrade抢过男友手里的酒杯，把它当成啤酒那般的灌下一口。

Mycroft拍拍他的肩，“睡吧。明天不是还要早起？话说，这个案子什么时候庭审？”

“可能还需要一段时间，怎么？”

Mycroft拉了拉被子，“没什么。我只是想提醒一下你，庭审的时候注意Darren White，人在极端愤怒的情况下，有可能做出任何事情。”

*** ***

“Edgar Forster你是否跟你的学生说过或者以任何方式提到过Scott Carter以及当年的那起杀人取心食用案？”

“Edgar Forster你是否跟你的学生提过托纳提乌之仪或者说到过，通过食用比他更聪明的人的心脏可以获得某种原本不属于他的能力？”

“Edgar Forster你是否跟通过博取Kevin Lance同情并引导让其对你产生某种崇拜从而控制他的精神与行动？你是否教唆过他去做某种不应该做的事情？”

面对检方的提问，Edgar Forster或者说是Cedric Land一直保持着沉默的状态，他低着头看着自己放在面前台子上的手。周围旁听的受害者家属不停的咒骂着，终于，他抬起头，对着那群骂骂咧咧的人以及Andrew White的家人大声吼。“问我啊！为什么不问我？你们不是很想知道真相吗？好吧，我现在就告诉你们！我他妈就是Cedric Land本人！我就是当年的那个祭司！我追求过人的智慧有什么错？你们难道不也为了钱财，名望以及私欲而不择手段？！你们又高尚在哪里？！”他双手撑在台子上，上身前倾，十分激动。

“是的，是我跟Kevin说了这件事。可是，有错吗？我不认为，我有什么错。我只是跟他说了一个可能性，选择权可都在他手上！Carter先生是对的，总不能让我们永远跟你们这样的蠢蛋为伍！那简直是耻辱！多么难以为继的生活啊！”

而原本只是坐在那里骂骂咧咧的受害者家属此时也全被激怒，全部起身想要冲上去揍他。法庭上一片混乱，坐在上面的法官不管怎么敲着锤，都无法使那些人冷静。

“给我去死。”Darren White不知道何时掏出了一把手枪，Lestrade甚至不知道他是如何将它带进来的。当他想要去阻止对方的时候，已经晚了。‘砰！’的一声枪响，Edgar Forster应声倒地。

看着这一切的Lestrade忽然想起之前Mycroft曾经让他小心看着点Darren White，而他也的确交代了要对此人重点防范。可，终究还是让他有机可乘。‘或许，Edgar Forster也厌恶了这样的生活，顶着一个不知道谁塞过来的名字，带着一段纯属杜撰的经历。他是一心求死的吧？’冲上去的时候Lestradde心里这么想着。

“他们只是忘了自己至始至终只是一个平庸者这件事，平庸是平庸者的墓志铭。”Greg Lestrade又想起了那天晚上Mycroft跟他说的话。在这件事上，根本找不出严格意义上的加害者。严格来说，无论是Cedric Land，当年死去的Andrew White，当年那群辅助施暴的学生，不久前死去的那两个少年，还是指证Cedric Land的Kevin……甚至是逃过一劫的他自己以及他身边的那群受害者家属……他们都是受害者中的一员。

所以，有谁可以让他们去憎恨或者被憎恨？原谅又或者被原谅？至始至终，他们都是一样的不是吗？就好像那些自以为可以站在世界之巅的平庸之辈一般。

终于，多年之后Cedric Land死于Andrew White长兄的枪下，而Kevin Lance则重走了他当年的流程。顶着一个不知道是谁塞过来的名字，以及一段全是捏造的经历过一生。

而那两不幸死去的那两个男生，也许，他们的家属再也无有凶手可让其追诉。也许，多年之后，今天发生的事情又会再次上演。谁又能知道？毕竟，我们都只是人而已。平庸的人，而非神明。

*** ***

“在想什么？”跟男友牵着手走在街头的Mycroft侧脸看着自家男友那一脸忧心忡忡的样子。“事情不是解决了？你还欠我一顿晚饭，记得吗？我知道一个随时有位置的店，今晚你必须把那顿饭补上！吃饭的时候想事情会消化不良，我可不想听来自你那位家庭医生的念叨。”他学着不久之前Greg的语气。

Lestrade过了很久才回答，“我曾经被他们催眠过是吧？”他看了眼Mycroft又转回去看着前方的路，“我只是……我只是在想，我们到底是如何一步一步沦为平庸的？无论是Cedric Land也好还是……还是我……”

“你并不平庸，Greg。”Mycroft想起了他第一次在那所学校看见Greg时的样子。“至少，对我来说，你并不平庸。”

[1]鲁米诗，本人并不知道出自哪首  
To the end


End file.
